An LCD device includes a display panel and a backlight module for providing a light source to the display panel, wherein the bottom of the backlight module is provided with a backplane used for supporting internal devices and sealing the module and providing necessary protection. The existing backplane is generally made of the same material; the material used is an aluminum plate, an iron plate or plastics. If the whole backplane is made of the iron plate, a radiating element shall be added, causing increase of cost; if the whole backplane is made of the aluminum plate, the radiating element is not added and used; although the heat conduction effect of the aluminum plate is better than that of the iron plate, the aluminum plate has high cost and also increases the cost.